


Холодные руки

by fransies



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Post-Chapter 700 (Naruto)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransies/pseuds/fransies
Summary: Сарада возненавидела свою мать.





	Холодные руки

**Author's Note:**

> [#. Команда Наруто х Сакура 2015](http://narufest.diary.ru/?tag=5219692)

Ее отца привезли в Коноху поздней осенью, в фургоне с замороженной рыбой.  
Она помнила тот вечер в мельчайших подробностях: точный оттенок серого неба, почти черного уже на востоке, то, с каким звуком капли мелкого, моросящего дождя сталкивались со стеклом, запах ненавистного ей оякодона (в тот вечер с разваренным в кашу рисом и жесткой курицей), лужи грязи, запах дождя и мокрого пергамента, принесенного дядей Наруто в их маленькую квартирку. Помнила, что мама забыла заплатить за электроэнергию, и вечер их прошел при свете двух оплывших свечек. Каждый ее шаг проглатывали татами, старые ковры и паласы. Дверь в комнату мамы приоткрылась, и она пошла по тусклой полоске света, как по ниточке над пропастью. «Мама?» — спрашивала она, почему-то боясь открыть дверь. — «Мама?» В темной комнате метались темные тени, сердце ее билось часто. Она расплакалась, зажмурившись. И ей показалось, что она падает в абсолютной темноте. Что-то странное случилось с ней в ту ночь, как будто она получила одновременно и полную свободу, и оказалась абсолютно одинокой.  
Она пришла в себя на руках у дяди Наруто, он что-то говорил ей и гладил по спине. Она помнила, каким теплым был он. Руки же отца навсегда остались в ее памяти холодными.  
Похороны были на следующий день: только мать, дядя Наруто и она. Он держал над ними большой зонт, но сам под ним не стоял.  
После того, как к ним подошел какой-то ниндзя с ругающимся и пинающимся мальчиком, которого кое-как мог удержать на плече, ее воспоминания теряют четкость и структурированность: то она помнит летний шумный день, крики и смех детей. То как ее зубы стучат друг о друга, а она кутается в три белых халата в пустой квартире, глядя как снег падает на линии электропередач (тянущиеся в темную снежную ночь волосы, неоново-голубые да серебряно-белые). То пар и плюющуюся кипятком кастрюлю, которая не подпускает ее к плите (мама ушла, оставив ее следить за варевом). То шепотки в соседней комнате, которые все равно продолжала слышать, даже со включенным телевизором, и позже продолжая слышать эхо голосов, хотя дома была она одна. То прихожую ночью: две темные фигуры, сливающиеся в одну, две тонкие изогнутые стопы и две с выбеленные лунным светом руки, погруженные в темную ткань и потемневшие волосы.  
«Сарада…»  
Она жмурится, затыкает уши.  
«Сарада…»  
И продолжает слышать шепот матери, вдруг становящийся долгим и протяжным частым дыханием.  
«Сарада».  
Она узнала его и поняла его после того, как однажды, после миссии, Боруто затащил ее и Мизуки, возбужденно хихикая и часто дыша, в темную комнату, закрывшись на ключ. Там пахло пылью, старыми бумагами и медленно нагревающимся пластиком. Комната заполнялась серо-сизым светом. Боруто был похож на труп, Мизуки тоже. Она испуганно закрыла лицо ладонями, чтобы не увидеть свое отражение в изогнутом мониторе старого телевизора. Боруто, хихикая, пытался отнять руки от ее лица, но перестал, когда Мизуки щелкнул регулятором громкости, прошептав: «Воу!».  
Она узнала частое дыхание, которое разбудило ее однажды ночью.  
— Откуда у тебя это старье? — голос Мизуки наложился поверх хныканья и нового звука — низкого кряхтения, как у какого-то зверя.  
— У отца нашел.  
— Прикольно.  
— Ага.  
— Эй, Сарада, ты чего? Посмотри-ка!  
На этот раз она так и сделала.  
— Что это? — спросила она. Почему-то ей не понравилось то, что делала тетенька с дяденькой.  
— Ты что — порнушку никогда не видела? — спросил Мизуки.  
— А ты будто видел! — сказал Боруто.  
«Дети», — фыркнул Мизуки.  
— Но это ерунда. Это все неправда, — добавил он, когда Боруто ткнул его локтем в бок. — Я видел, как это делают взаправду.  
— Да? — спросил Боруто.  
Мизуки важно кивнул.  
— В доме напротив живет АНБУшница. Она делает это по-всякому. И не только вдвоем. Как-то раз…  
Она не слушала рассказ Мизуки. Чем дольше она смотрела фильм, тем больше воспоминаний всплывало на поверхность, прежде тревожащих и пугающих ее. К тому моменту, как мальчики чуть громче обычного воскликнули «Воа!» и метнулись к экрану телевизора, дяденька в фильме взял обе ноги тетеньки и задрал ее попу кверху, а тетенька стала реветь и захлебываться, Сарада возненавидела свою мать.

***

— Привет, Сарада!  
— Здравствуй, мил…  
— Здравствуйте, дядя Наруто.  
Она прошла мимо матери, сидящей за столом, напротив дяди Наруто, устроившегося, как обычно, на подоконнике.  
— Я не буду ужинать. Пойду к себе.  
«Ты видел? Она отдернулась от меня, как будто я противна ей».  
«Не расстраивайся, это переходный возраст. Мы себя вели точно также».  
Она закрыла дверь, чтобы не слышать голос, растерянно шепчущий «Может быть, мы наглели иногда, но Сарада…»  
И два раза повернула ключ в замке.

***

— Но Сарада ведет себя как-то странно.  
— Тебе это кажется.  
— Боруто не такой. Он… добрее.  
— Мальчишки как собаки. Добрые, тупые и слюнявые.  
Она не могла противиться радости, которая захлестывала ее и уносила на волнах счастья. Мир казался ей прекрасным, а жизнь бесконечной, когда Наруто вот так улыбался ей.  
— Что ты делаешь? — рассмеялся он, но руки уже обхватили ее, придерживая за попу.  
Сакура просунула руки под его плащ, потерлась лицом о щетину и уткнулась носом в волосы. Он пах ее мылом из госпиталя.  
— От меня пахнет? — шепот гулко отдавался по всему его телу, как в большом барабане.  
— Угу.  
— Давай я…  
Она обняла его крепче.  
— Нет. Мне нравится.  
Сакура еще глубже вдохнула, и, почувствовав дрожь Наруто, ее тело повторило судорогу.  
День был ясный, теплый. За окном аллегорический живописный вид, но все казалось немного размытым, а потому недоступным, нереальным. Всегда ускользающим от нее — ее абсолютное счастье. Сакуру долгие годы мучило сомнение: а реально ли все это?  
Она расстегнула жилет Наруто. Ее халат уже лежал на полу.  
— Как думаешь, что происходит с человеком, который находится в полной гармонии со всем миром?  
Наруто поднял бюстгальтер и, часто дыша, склонил лицо к ее груди. Она держалась одной рукой за батарею, чтобы не упасть, и смотрела на светлый загривок. И правда: он был похож на затылок пса.  
— Он умирает, — ответил Наруто и взял в рот ее сосок.  
Ярко-голубое небо. Солнце, запутавшееся в колючих волосах Наруто. Звон колокольчика на входе в лавку через дорогу. Шум летней улицы. И все-таки все это и Наруто не могли унять беспокойство, задавить формирующуюся мысль.

***

— Хочешь, я поговорю с ней?  
Сакура чуть не ответила «Да», но потом вспомнила взгляд дочери — холодный, исполненный презрения, и то, что она — Учиха.  
— Нет, — поспешно ответила она, непроизвольно взяла руку Наруто (теплую — слава богу) в свои и сжала ее. — Не надо. Я сама.  
Он погладил ее по волосам, по щеке, запустил пальцы в волосы. Это был один из тех случаев, когда ей становилось не по себе от его взгляда.  
— До конца недели я не смогу уйти из офиса, — монотонно прошептал он. — И Шикамару будет постоянно вертеться рядом.  
— Зануда, — прошептала она в ответ.  
— Точно. Но даже он не помешает мне уделить время главврачу госпиталя. Например, завтра, перед закатом. Почти все ниндзя будут в Конохе, а те, что за пределами, на обычных миссиях, без риска быть ранеными.  
— Скука. Значит, никаких срочных операций.  
Наруто поцеловал ее в макушку.  
— Ни одной. Значит, главврач сможет распекать Хокаге хоть два часа к ряду.  
Сакура крепко обняла его, напоследок вдыхая запах Наруто.  
— Готовьтесь, Хокаге-сама, ведь у мегеры Харуно будет уйма требований.  
— Уже боюсь.  
Они неохотно отстранились. Тяжело, будто отклеивались друг от друга.  
Печаль. У нее все нутро сжималось, когда она видела Наруто печальным.  
— Я, — она сжала, скомкала сердито его плащ, — я люблю тебя, Наруто.  
Иррациональное чувство ненависти к тому, кто заставляет его мучиться и терзаться, переполняло ее: что-то или кто-то всегда стоял между ними, всегда что-то мешало их счастью.  
— Это было так долго, Сакура-чан, — ответил он, улыбаясь. — Мы годы плутали в поисках друг друга, по очереди гнались друг за другом, однажды мы даже отчаялись. И я порой не могу поверить своим глазам.  
Сакура хотела крикнуть: «Я тоже!», но не могла — дыхание ее перехватило.  
— Я хочу сделать все как надо. Ради всех. Ты понимаешь меня?  
Она кивнула.  
Наруто улыбнулся и, притянув ее к себе, поцеловал в лоб.  
— Я всегда любил тебя, Сакура-чан.

***

Ночь, свободная от дежурств, операций и погони за счастьем, оказалась слишком длинной.  
В ее маленькой квартирке, которую она смогла приобрести на собственную зарплату главного врача Госпиталя Конохи, ей всегда казалось душно, наверное, потому что квартирка была такая крохотная. Саске, ушедший однажды на рассвете, оставив ее и ее необъятный живот в съемной квартире с аккуратно сложенным у окна футоном, не дал ей ни йены, а потому тут было место только для двоих: для нее и для Сарады. И еще широкий подоконник и широкое, всегда открытое нараспашку, окно.  
Закинув ноги на подоконник, она полулежала на широком стуле, подставляя вспотевшее лицо слабому ветерку. Майка намокла, по животу стекал пот, скапливался в пупке. Она недавно сбрила все лобковые волосы, кожа ее была гладкой, когда пот стек между губ, она непроизвольно слишком громко вздохнула. И, почему-то смутившись, кашлянула. Сакура спешно опустила ноги, чтобы достать из холодильника еще чая.  
Увидев фигуру, стоящую в темном коридоре, Сакура инстинктивно сосредоточила чакру в кулаке. Раньше бы она сразу нанесла удар, но за годы, собрав каталог возможных угроз и на каждый ход врага найдя блокирующий или атакующий маневр, она стала считать до пяти, а уже потом нападать.  
— Сарада! — выдохнула она, опуская руку. Она не видела дочь, но узнала чакру и блеск стекол очков. — Так поздно… ты спать должна.  
Подавляемый адреналин опустошал ее.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
Сакуру насторожил голос дочери — он не был сонливым, как спросонья.  
— Привыкла в это время бодрствовать, вот и… — она подумала: почему должна оправдываться, и добавила строго: — А вот ты должна спать. Это тебе рано утром вставать. Тебе что-то нужно?  
Сарада очень много пила — сейчас Сакура так и подумала: встала, чтобы налить воды, наверное, но потом вспомнила, что дочь вечером утащила в комнату полный графин. А туалет был в конце коридора, между их комнатами. Было не по себе от того, что все то время пока она, глядя в окно, думала о Наруто, дочь все это время наблюдала за ней.  
После того, как пауза растянулась в уверенное молчание, ей стало неуютно в присутствии дочери. Вспомнив, что стоит в трусах и в майке, она встала за стул. Сарада в этот же момент повернулась. Что-то блеснуло в ее руке. Всего на мгновение.  
— Что это у тебя?  
Дочь, глухо топая пятками по полу, быстро пошла в свою комнату. Она почему-то не решилась войти в темный коридор и последовать за Сарадой.  
Не получив ответа, Сакура услышала, как закрылась дверь и два раза повернулся ключ.  
Она прошла к стулу и, подвинувшись ближе к окну и лицом к темноте, смотрела, как перемещается тьма, прогоняемая приближающимся рассветом.  
Сакура не заметила как заснула.  
Проснулась она, услышав щелчок замка закрывающейся входной двери.

***

— Я думала, вы все выходные будете расслабляться. Выглядите не очень.  
— Ха.  
Залпом выпив стакан воды, она вытерла рот о рукав халата.  
— Кто там у нас?  
Моэги передала ей планшет.  
Сакура взглянула на протеже, потрепав лист бумаги, зажатый между пальцев:  
— Это все? Моэги-чан, ты и сама бы могла им заняться.  
— Но! Но!  
Моэги так забавно вцепилась в отвороты халата, спрятав лицо у нее на груди, что Сакура расхохоталась.  
— Моэги-чан, он тут только потому, что ты сегодня дежуришь. Поэтому и это нелепое ранение, — она взглянула в запись. — Дикобраз? Поверить не могу, что Неджи умер, чтобы современные ниндзя пали в неравной борьбе с дикобразами.  
Моэги хихикнула.  
— Я пошла.  
— Иди.  
Сакура смотрела как девушка идет в палату скорой помощи, то приглаживая волосы, то одергивая халат, то поправляя юбку — такая смешная и такая трогательно-чистая.  
Когда-то и она была такая же, а Наруто готов был получить заряд дикобразьих игл в задницу, только чтобы она вытаскивала их потом и обрабатывала раны. Сейчас он готов был навлечь гнев любимого его детища — Конохи, чтобы сжать ее руку под столом во время собрания совета в присутствии Хьюг. Они не говорили на эту тему — в этом не было необходимости, она больше всего боялась, что Конохе, какой она была сейчас, придет конец, если их связь откроется, а Наруто часто говорил ей, что беспокоится за Сараду. «Она так похожа на Саске. Но если до него я смог достучаться во время сражения, то как вести себя с Сарадой, ума не приложу».  
«Если бы я знала».  
Стыдно было признавать, что она в равной мере любит дочь и боится ее.  
«Плохие из нас родители», — говорил ей Наруто. — «Хорошие ниндзя, но плохие родители».  
Она знала, почему ушел Саске. И в первые годы, приходя на работу с всегда тихим младенцем, она ненавидела его и завидовала. Сакура помнила то время: вечный ремонт в больнице, голые бетонные стены в новом доме, на улице полно плотников и каменщиков, дома только футон, пахнущий прошлогодним дождем, и бутылочки с молоком, которое ей сцеживала Хината, потому в ее сухом теле не было ни капли для ребенка, который постоянно молчал и редко моргал.  
«Учихи, — с неиссякаемой нежностью произнес однажды ночью Наруто, покачивая Сараду, — вещь сама в себе».  
Сначала он укладывал спать Сараду, потом помог ей выкрасить стены в бледно-зеленый, приволок самодельную полку для посуды, а спустя годы она ждала его каждую ночь у открытого окна, чтобы затащить в свою душную, тесную квартирку, потому что казалось, что без него стены рухнут, как карточный домик.  
Моэги-чан что-то говорила ей, задыхаясь от счастья, о чуунине с иглами дикобраза в мошонке, а Сакура думала о том, что Сарада, перешагнув рубеж детства и подросткового возраста, наверное, отрастила обиду эпических масштабов. Давно нужно было поговорить с ней. Объясниться. Снять груз с души. Может быть, это сблизит их?  
Сразу после встречи с Наруто. Сразу после она поговорит с дочерью.

***

— Боруто.  
— Чего?  
Сын дяди Наруто ей не нравился, он был наглым, избалованным и слишком требовательным. У него был живой и хороший отец, а не мертвый бродяга — чего ему еще нужно было?  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Но наивным дураком он не был.  
— В чем конкретно?  
— Мне нужно проследить кое за кем в администрации Хокаге.  
Сарада знала, что Боруто почему-то терпеть не мог дядю. Маменькин сынок. Все что она испытывала к товарищу по команде — это всепоглощающее презрение.  
Без Мизуки и Конохомару-сенсея и он не скрывал себя настоящего.  
— Будешь должна мне.

***

Коноха перед грозой была похожа на ее квартиру: такая же духота и вечная темень. На улицах ни души. Всю дорогу ей казалось, что кто-то следит за ней, крадется по подворотням. На входе в администрацию ее чуть с ног не сбила молоденькая девушка-ниндзя, разбавляя сбивчивые выдохи на высоких нотах о том, что кто-то обрезал кабели электропередач, почтительными «Харуно-доно». А потом она, хрустя гравием, прыгнула с крыльца в темноту, будто призрак. Вдалеке, за лесом, послышалось неразборчивое кряхтение грома.  
Сакура почему-то осторожно прошмыгнула в администрацию и, как только тяжелые двери подтолкнули ее под зад в темный пустой коридор, напугалась пустоте и безлюдности. Почему-то мелькнула мысль, что в такую ночь Наруто не ждет ее, как договорились, а ушел домой к Хинате и двум их детям. Где есть все, чего не было у Сакуры: мягкость, тепло, уют, доброта и возможность говорить в полный голос.  
Оглядываясь по сторонам, на вентиляционные решетки за которыми ей мерещились подглядывающие, она одергивала халат, путающийся в ногах, приглаживала волосы, на которые осело влажное дыхание Конохи и пыль.  
Преодолевая повороты в беспроглядной темноте, касаясь стен пальцами, ей мерещилось, что она пронизывает время, уходит назад, в свое неуклюжее подростковое тело, в котором беспокойно метались противоречащие друг другу убеждения и неуверенность, и перед ней стоял грозный выбор. Она и сейчас не знала, что выбрать.  
К моменту, когда знакомая ладонь сомкнулась на ее запястье, Сакура тихо ревела в растерянности, остановившись у какой-то комнаты.  
— Ты тут!  
— Конечно, я тут.  
Наруто, как и она, больше пах Конохой — ее листьями, травой, пылью и пыльцой от лопающихся камышей, был липким от томной ее испарины.  
— Подожди, подожди. Не здесь. Мне кажется, я слышала кого-то. Это, м-м, могут быть — могут быть А-АНБУ, — часто и резко дышала она ему шею.  
— Плевать.  
— Но…  
— Мы плохие родители, но не плохие люди, Сакура-чан. Мы просто не счастливые.  
Может быть, это она сказала вслух сама себе, а не Наруто, может быть, это звуки их дыханий, звуки его рук, касающихся ее ног, шорох одежды, смешавшись, образовали что-то созвучное этому шепоту.  
И Сакура сказала всем, всей Конохе, всему миру: «Идите к черту», — а Наруто:  
— Я о многом жалею, но никогда и никто не заставит меня пожалеть о тебе. Пошли они…  
А когда Наруто расхохотался в голос, раскинув ее руки по стене, она подумала, что в этот миг он счастлив, она счастлива, и значит, все их несчастные дни стоят этого.

***

Дотащив ее сквозь ливень, по чавкающим грязью подворотням достаточно далеко от администрации Хокаге, Боруто толкнул ее, раз и другой, к стене.  
По лицу его потоками стекала вода. Подступая, он крикнул под раскаты грома и вспышки молний и усиливающийся гневный ветер:  
— Расскажешь кому-то — пожалеешь!  
Он убежал.  
Сарада не могла злиться не него, она чувствовала, будто весь этот дождь и буря — это последние из ее чувств, обрушивающихся на Коноху. Она надеялась, что все здесь будет сметено, смыто и сожжено.

***

У поворота из старой части города в новую у Сакуры закружилась голова. Привалившись плечом к стене, обклеенной объявлениями, она шла, задрав голову. С неба еще осыпалась мелкая морось, но купол уже был темно-прозрачным и звездным, улыбающимся ей убывающей луной.  
Она вспоминала, как Наруто положил голову ей на плечо. Босиком они сидели в коридоре, прислонившись к стене, под каллиграфией Третьего, и держали друг друга за руки.  
«Этой ночью мне почудилось, что я прошла назад во времени», — говорила она ему.  
Ее кости, мышцы, нервные окончания продолжали напоминать ей каждые десять-пятнадцать секунд, как он сжал ее руку. Кругами расходилось по всему телу наслаждение от участка кожи, запомнившего теплоту его губ.  
«Ты ничего не должна менять».  
От облегчения и радости она снова расплакалась.  
«Сакура-чан, все будет хорошо».  
Миновав темный переулок, Сакура увидела окно с блеклым лепестком свечи на подоконнике. Вряд ли когда-нибудь она чувствовала такую эйфорию. Мутная поволока, отупляющая любое счастливое переживание, наконец, рассеялась. Против правил она не поднялась по лестнице — прыгнула на подоконник в дымно-серое облако занавесок.  
— Ты не спишь, — в темноте она по привычке прошептала, сняла туфли и спрыгнула на пол. Чуть не поскользнулась, но ухватилась за батарею. — Ох. Ты попала под ливень?  
Сакура прошла по мокрому полу к Сараде. Та сидела за столом, смотрела в одну точку. Она проследила за взглядом дочери.  
— Ты ждешь кого-то?  
— Нет.  
Голос ее был хриплым.  
Сакура погладила ее по волосам, но Сарада повернулась к ней и задрала голову, огонь свечи растекся по линзам очков. Враждебность дочери не могла пошатнуть ее веру. Все будет хорошо. Она верила в это всем сердцем. Все будет хорошо.  
— Ты не высушила волосы? И не переоделась к тому же. Сарада, скоро экзамен на чуунина, тебе нельзя простывать.  
— Выпьем чаю?  
Это было так неожиданно, что Сакура радостно воскликнула «Хорошо!», припоминая, что однажды семнадцатилетний Саске таким же вечером сказал ей, что завтра они идут в чайную. Забавно, что сейчас она, с таким же точно возбужденным нетерпением, ждала, когда же закипит вода и она наконец расскажет Сараде все.  
Сакуру не смущала поза дочери, не могло смутить и то, что не удавалось разглядеть выражения лица Сарады. Но Наруто говорил, что все будет хорошо, и что это все переходный возраст, и что Сарада слишком похожа на Саске, и она не могла сомневаться в том, что говорит Наруто, только ему она верила безоговорочно. И у нее потеплело на душе, когда Сарада поставила кружку ей и себе.  
— Знаешь что? — спросила она, наливая им чаю. — Скоро все изменится.  
Сарада сомкнула пальцы на чашке, от кромки сразу же пошла тонкая трещинка и выступило несколько крошечных капель. Стараясь проглотить слезы, Сакура прошептала:  
— Один мой друг хочет учить тебя.  
— Вот как.  
От всего открывшегося перед ней счастья, которое было всегда рядом, у нее кружилась голова.  
— Да, но это не все… Сарада, я так — так горжусь тобой…  
— Поэтому — поэтому ты. — Сарада слишком сильно сжала чашку и та рассыпалась, залив горячим чаем ее руку, Сакура поморщилась, будто это она ошпарилась, начала тянуть руку, но почему это было так тяжело? — Поэтому ты хочешь сбыть меня с рук? Как нечто ненужное? Как…  
— Нет.  
— Как нечто…  
— Нет! Нет.  
— Нечто напоминающее тебе обо всех ошибках? Или я не напоминаю? Или я и есть ошибка?  
Почему у нее нет ни капли сил?  
— Да, мама?  
Сакура лежала на полу в луже дождевой воды, а Сарада стояла над ней, с ее руки капала кровь. Но как же — у нее же скоро экзамен, как же она будет давать сдачу всем, кто ударит ее?  
— Сожаление, живущее с тобой под крышей. Какое — какое это, должно быть, м-мучение. Да? Или… Что ты видишь? Ты видишь не меня? А п-продолжение мужа, который бросил тебя? Или это он ушел, чтобы не видеть, как — как ты сожалеешь каждый день о том, что выбрала его? Почему ты просто не бросила меня? Или еще лучше — почему не у-убила меня? Просто раздавила бы меня? Или — или —  
— Я тебя люблю, Сарада.  
Она смогла это сказать? Она сказала это? Она успела?  
Ведь Сарада — она не сможет победить, если будет плакать или отводить взгляд от противника, или температурить.  
Но она крепко сжимала кулак. Крепко. У Сарады ее руки. Ее руки. Может быть, она похожа на Саске, но она хорошо держит удар, умеет дать сдачу и еще добавить. Она справится. И все будет хорошо. Как сказал Наруто. Все будет хорошо.

***

День похорон был признан самым жарким за последние сто пятьдесят лет, но рука дяди Наруто была ледяной и такой же твердой.  
Пришло много людей, которых она никогда не видела, нескольких она много раз видела в новостях и в газетах.  
Дядя Наруто ни с кем не говорил. Он пытался ответить какому-то «Какаши Хатаке», но только кашлянул, а потом снова отвернулся к надгробью матери.  
— Что будет с ее дочерью?  
— Не знаю.  
— Почему Хокаге держит ее за руку? Они родственники?  
— Харуно-доно и Хокаге были лучшими друзьями.  
— О.  
Сарада думала, что это как-то изменит ее. Она думала, что будет или легче, или еще тяжелее. Но было вообще никак. Абсолютная пустота. Все казалось каким-то блеклым, мутным, тело двигалось с трудом — все притупилось. В общем, было ничего. Ей больше нравилось быть как будто замурованной в бетон, а не чувствовать будто ее каждый день истязают.  
— Наруто.  
Это была Хьюга. Хината-сан или как там ее.  
— Наруто.  
— Мам, пошли.  
Боруто появился откуда ни возьмись, потянул мать за рукав.  
— Но.  
— Пойдем.  
Они ушли, но дядя Наруто продолжал смотреть на надгробье так, будто одним только взглядом мог заставить мать восстать из мертвых. Сарада не понимала как он мог любить ее мать. Как он мог оплакивать такую женщину, как она? Она могла только разрушать.  
Его рука становилась все холоднее, и холоднее.  
— Дядя Наруто, — она дернула его, — вам пора. Уже поздно.  
Он посмотрел на нее сначала не осмысленно, но потом глаза привычно целеустремленно заблестели. Он опустился перед ней на колено и сжал плечи.  
— Ты идешь со мной.  
— У меня есть квартира.  
— Нет, — покачал он головой, нахмурился. — Ты будешь жить с нами. Ты дочь… дочь тех, кого я любил больше всего на свете. Так что ты идешь со мной. Хотя бы… первое время. Пожалуйста. Хорошо?  
Почему-то она не испытывала ненависти к нему. Если подумать, то у нее было больше воспоминаний о дяде Наруто, а не о матери. Она помнила все те дни, когда он запрыгивал в окно их квартиры, воскликнув «Йо, Сарада! Мамы нет? Смотри-ка что у меня! Рамен! Только не говори ей, хорошо? А то она убьет меня».  
— Хорошо.  
Дядя Наруто не улыбнулся ей сейчас, но Сарада была уверенна, что когда-нибудь он улыбнется также широко.  
Они шли по вечерней Конохе, и Сарада думала, что когда-нибудь, может быть, все перестанет быть таким мутным.

***

В первую же ночь она услышала как кто-то скрепкой выпихнул ключ из скважины на подложенный лист мягкой бумаги.  
Слушая осторожные шаги — один, два, три — она рассеяно заметила, что зря оставила кунаи на столе.  
Шагов должно было быть одиннадцать, но уже на седьмом ее запястье придавили к матрасу, голову впечатало в подушку, хоть и не было необходимости закрывать ей рот — она и не думала кричать.  
Белки глаз Боруто перекрывали тени от деревьев на беленом потолке, он яростно прошептал на ухо:  
— Ты мне должна.


End file.
